1. Field
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of semiconductor memory devices is a flash memory. Particularly, a NAND flash memory is widely used in general due to low cost and a large capacity. In addition, many techniques have been suggested so far in order to obtain a larger capacity of the NAND flash memory. For example, miniaturization of a memory cell array and multi-value recording of a memory cell correspond to such techniques.